


...and they were quarantined

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Identity Reveal, Phic phight 2020, Space Mode AU, danny being an absolute fuckin space nerd, dual obsession au, ectovirus, let danny say fuck 2020, local boy jinxes how long quarantine will be, more news at 11, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: oh my god they were quarantined(based on the prompt "And they were quarantined" by catalystofthesoul)
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	...and they were quarantined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatalystOfTheSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystOfTheSoul/gifts).



> Geez I'm super embarrased that this is all I could do. It's not even 1k words but I'm like super tired and just need to go to bed. If I wasn't so tired I would do a lot more with this, but I just can't.
> 
> I'm sorry.

"Uno!" 

"What? Man, come on," Tucker complained as he grabbed two more cards from the stack, "I was just about to say it!"

"Too slow. Uno!" Sam exclaimed, throwing down her second to last card. Danny shot a sorry look at Tucker before slowly placing down a reverse card. Sam smirked as she got rid of her final card.

"I win! Again," she shouted, as Tucker sat in shock. He quickly spun to face Danny.

"You did this on purpose! You helped her win!" He accused his friend, "You're just as bad as she is!"

"Actually, that was the only card I could play." He showed Tucker his remaining cards, and sure enough, he didn't have any other cards that would have worked. 

"Well, then this is just a sign that the universe wanted me to win again," Sam said. She started to reshuffle the cards to play another round, but Tucker stopped her.

"Let's watch a movie. I don't feel like getting my ass beat at Uno again."

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch H-Might!"

"Tucker, we've watched that movie too many times. I can't do it again," Danny started, "those talking rabbits are just unnatural. It's even more unnatural that they're spies!"

Thanks to many years of practice, Sam easily tuned out the boys and turned on the TV.

"As for recent events, the entire city of Amity Park will now be placed under mandatory quarantine while we hope to stop the spread of ECTO-19, a new strain of ectovirus that nobody has come in contact with before. The Fentons are currently working with Mayor Masters and leading health officials to develop a cure. We advise all citizens-" the news anchor cut off.

"Uh, guys? You might want to see this," Sam called and broke up their fight.

"What is it, Sam? The new Doomed game isn't releasing on the 20th anymore?"

"No, it's much worse."

Sam rewinded the TV and paused it, waiting for Danny and Tucker to join her. When the news anchor on the screen repeated what she said earlier, the boys had a much different reaction than she did.

"No school?" Tucker asked, turning to Danny.

"No school!" Danny echoed, giving Tucker a high-five.

"Will you please take this seriously? This is a big threat!" Sam scolded them. She knew they could be narrow-minded, but this was new.

"Sam, relax. It will be just like a week of vacation. My parents are working with Vlad on a cure. As much as I hate him, he knows his science. What could go wrong?"

"Dude. You totally just jinxed it."

"Fuck."

***

"Daniel James Fenton! Get home right this instant! It's too dangerous for you to be out right now!" Maddie scolded her son over the phone. 

"Yeah yeah I'm coming home now," he lied, shooting a panicked look at his friends. "I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Who knows what kind of contamination you have! Young man, when you get home, I am going to look you over and make sure you're not too bad. Get down here as soon as possible. I love you!"

"Yeah I love you too," he winced, snapping his phone shut.

"Well, you heard her. I better head out," He told his friends as he shifted to ghost form. "I'll try to check in with you guys tomorrow. Have fun without me!"

"Yeah," Tucker started, staring at Danny's retreating form, "fun."

***

"Jazz, I want this to be over. There's nothing to do! The ghosts aren't even attacking because they're too scared of the virus. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss the ghost attacks." Danny complained as he spun around in an office chair. He was hanging out with her in her room as she did her school work. 

"The best way to make something more bearable is to find something you like and link it to the situation. Don't astronauts have to basically be quarantined? I mean, they're stuck in small places with only a few other people. Just pretend you're an astronaut," Jazz rambled, trying to find a way to get Danny to leave her alone. She loved him, but she also wanted some quiet so she could work.

Danny's eyes literally lit up. His freckles did too. If they looked hard enough, someone could see little lines connecting each freckle to make constellations.

"ThanksJazzyou'rethebest!" He rushed, as he ran out of the room. His parents were in the kitchen, trying to make a new invention that could detect the ectovirus with just a quick scan.

"If we put this here, and amp it up a bit, it should- Oh hey Danny," Maddie said, not looking up from her invention. "There's food in the fridge."

"Mom, did you know that a year on Mercury is shorter than a day on Mercury? I wonder how many Mercury years will go by before we're done with quarantine."

"That's nice, honey," Maddie replied, sparing her son a quick glance. When she saw him, she looked again. 

Sure enough, his face was lit up in the same way Phantom's lit up when he talked about space.

Quarantine just got interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more for this later even though it won't be counted. We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and again, sorry.


End file.
